


Best of Times - Chris and Vin

by Tarlan



Series: Best of Times [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic Violence, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin reveal the best and worst of times at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Times - Chris and Vin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best of Times - Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203096) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Vin stood on the threshold and looked into the far corner of the room that was dominated by the large, ugly spruce he and Chris had cut down last week. Tinsel and lights liberally covered the tree in a hotchpotch fashion that would have given Martha Stewart apoplexy. Hanging ornaments clung tenaciously to almost every branch, and they were a mixture of old and new, worn and pristine. Some of them were Chris's and some were Vin's but all shared an equal place of honor on the misshapen tree. At the very top, several star ornaments jostled for prominent position and Nathan promptly gave them the nicknames of Alpha, Beta and Proxima after the Centauri triple-star system.

Underneath the tree were dozens of presents in gaily wrapped paper piled up high and spilling into the room from beyond the safety of the overhanging branches. It was a mess, all of it, but it filled Vin with a joy he had long forgotten.

A shout came up from behind and Vin turned to see what all the excitement was about. He had to laugh when he realised Buck had started the party games by himself and was trying to persuade JD to take the orange Buck had clamped between his chin and chest without using his hands. Chris balled up a napkin and threw it, the red and green paper bouncing off Buck's nose and causing him to lift his head in surprise. The orange dropped to the floor and rolled over towards Nathan who quickly snatched it up and started skinning it with a paring knife that seemed to come from thin air. Segments of orange went flying across the room, caught by eager hands, as Buck protested the loss of his game piece.

Vin took a deep breath, soaking up the joyous atmosphere along with the aroma of roasting turkey and all the trimmings. That aroma grew stronger when Chris came back from the kitchen with more chilled beer. He glanced around and smiled at the pleasure on Chris's face as he took in the happy guests, and Chris's next words increased that pleasure tenfold.

"Dinner's still an hour away. How about opening the presents?"

Whoops of excitement filled the room and, like a bunch of kids at Christmas, the merry adults leaped to their feet and stampeded towards Vin. He laughed again and quickly jumped aside to avoid being trampled in the rush only to find his arm caught by Chris who herded him along into the room with the rest. The rowdy groups quickly grabbed all the available seats and floor space.

"Damn. That is one ugly tree, Chris."

"Hey, Buck, I picked that one especially."

"If you think that one's ugly then you should have seen the rest."

Vin grinned as he recalled the short ride followed by a long walk out to where the spruces were liberally dotted just below the ridge...

The snow had been pristine white and untouched by other human feet making it feel like they were explorers in a whole new world rather than following the same old beaten trail that they had ridden a dozen times in the summer. It was deep and crisp and even - just like in the song - crunching loudly beneath their feet. At times they walked in knee-deep snow; struggling as they pulled the large sledge up the incline behind them. They drudged beneath the snow-laden boughs of large spruce; their footsteps and heavy breathing the only sounds in a strange and muffled world. Vin looked up into a cloudless sky that had been the deepest, purest crystal blue he had ever seen.

They came to a halt just below the ridge where more than a dozen trees had taken root last year and would now be just the right size. Chris stopped and stared at the poor selection, and then he turned to Vin. Chris was wide-eyed with disbelief that they had come all this way to find a glorious tree only to be met with disaster. Vin's expression must have not been far different but, suddenly, they were laughing - as much at the incongruity of their situation as at each other's comical expression. Vin laughed so hard he had to wrap his arms around himself to ease laughter-sore ribs.

Chris was holding his ribs while tears of pleasure coursed down his face. Suddenly, though, he lost his balance and fell. The gurgled shout of indignation and surprise set Vin off even harder, only coming to a spluttering halt when a handful of balled snow hit him square in the face.

"Right, Larabee. You asked for it."

With deadly accuracy, the two began to fight. Coats and faces were quickly dusted in snow as shot after shot found its mark. Chris grabbed two large handfuls of snow and charged, catching Vin completely off guard. He went down beneath Chris's weight, buried in the soft snow and yelled as two freezing handfuls found their way down beneath his coat.

"Bastard!"

He threw his weight upwards and dislodged Chris, throwing him onto his stomach. Vin straddled Chris's back as Chris fought to regain his feet.

"Now you're in for it, Larabee."

Chris was squirming and struggling hard beneath him; his shouts muffled by the snow as Vin forced several handfuls down the back of his collar onto the bare skin below. Vin pushed off and retreated several paces, sinking to his knees in gales of laughter as Chris twisted round and sat up. The infamous Larabee glare lost its impact beneath the dusting of snow that covered all of his face except for a bright-red tipped nose. The tight lips softened, twitching at the corners until Chris could no longer fake his indignation. Vin gained his feet and dropped down beside Chris, and the pair of them stared at the misshapen spruces that must have taken the brunt of the terrible storm a month back.

"Don't know about you, Vin, but these must be the ugliest trees I've ever seen."

"Sure ain't purty like the ones in that tree lot we passed on the way up from Denver yesterday."

"Still ain't paying for a tree. Just have to make do with what we got. How about that one?"

"You serious?"

"Still got most of the branches... on this side at least."

"Yeah. I suppose we could push it into the corner of the room so's no-one notices it's barely half a tree. And it's still got a top... well, kinda got a top."

The top of the tree was weedy and thin, and bowing over precariously from the twisted body as if trying to escape its deformed body.

"Hide that under a star and you'll never notice."

Vin's eyes swept the remaining trees.

"Hell, Chris. Don't figure we're gonna find a better one up here."

Chris began to chuckle again as he wiped the melting cover of snow from his red cheeks. His breath came in short, white plumes that mingled with Vin's as they looked at each other, and Vin was certain he had never seen those eyes look so clear and green. With a huge grin, Chris nodded and pushed upright. Vin followed him as Chris retrieved the ax from the sledge and, between them, they cut down the tree and lashed it to the sledge.

Going back downhill was easier, though a little hairy on occasion, as they jumped on top of the tree laden sledge and tried to steer it through the smattering of trees. Whoops of exhilaration filled the air as it gathered speed, and then they were bouncing and sliding through the snow on their asses as the sledge went over a slight rise and dislodged them.

With big smiles plastered across their wet faces, he and Chris pulled the sledge the remainder of the distance to where Chris's Ram was waiting. They loaded up their ugly tree, and the sledge and ax, then drove back to the ranch.

Decorating the tree came a lot later, after they had showered to take the damp chill out of their bones...

****

Chris grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured out a drink, his expression growing serious as he stared around the sea of eager faces. Everyone was alternating their stares between Chris and the pile of presents beneath that tree.

"Who's still sober enough to read the labels?" Josiah raised his hand and Chris thrust the huge tumbler of whiskey into it. "That solves that problem."

Vin grinned and Buck whooped in laughter as Josiah accepted the drink, mock-saluted the crowd and swallowed half the contents in one gulp. In the meantime, Chris pushed aside a pile of presents to gain some kneeling space; the task made more difficult as he was still holding the bottle of whiskey. He dropped to his knees beside the tree, placed the bottle aside and started to pick up the gifts, yelling out a name and sending it on its way to the recipient. The sounds of ripping paper filled the air along with raucous laughter and shouts of 'Thanks'.

Vin sat cross-legged near Chris and tore into his first parcel. He didn't need to read the labels as he could tell from the wrapping who had given him each gift. Zany cartoon animals dressed like tiny Santas covered this first present.

"Yeah!" He grinned broadly. "Thanks Buck, JD."

It was the latest Sony Playstation, the PS2, with a selection of shoot-em-ups and GT3. He looked around eagerly, trying to see where the television was hiding but then another present dropped into his lap. With its shiny, tasteful paper dazzling him, Vin forgot the PS2 momentarily and tore into Ezra's gift to him.

All too soon the last present was opened and Buck balled up some of the torn wrapping and lobbed it at Chris to gain his attention. He held up his empty glass but a look of sheer devilment crossed Larabee's face and, suddenly, the air was filled with gaily colored missiles as everyone got the same idea at the same time. By the time they all collapsed back, exhausted from the fight and from the laughter, with tears of pleasure racing down their faces, the ugly tree had gained more than a dozen new ornaments in the shape of balled up colored paper. Vin remembered the fun he had with Chris last night as they decorated the tree....

****

Chris produced a big box that was filled with tinsel and baubles of every color, shape and size. He pulled out a bright, shiny star that Vin knew Chris had bought only a few days earlier, and then delved deeper to bring out another made of paper-mâché, painted gold and sprinkled liberally in glitter. It had two off-centre eyes and a wobbly smile - and Vin did not need to ask if Adam had made it due to the reverence in which Chris held the star.

Vin produced his own small box and took out the large, battered Sheriff's star with its peeling silver paint, and he laid it next to the others. They grinned at each other and looked up at the weedy branch that they doubted would hold even a flimsy piece of paper. After much jostling for position - and the attachment of a thin metal pole to give the branch some much needed strength - all three stars were in place though Vin wondered if the combined weight might bring the lopsided tree toppling down upon them. No thought went into the rest as they raced to see who could fix the most baubles to the tree, heedless of where they ended up. They threw the tinsel over the mess - and then they remembered the lights.

Twenty minutes of testing each bulb to figure out why those lights were not working was accompanied by several beers. And then Chris said, _to hell with it_ and grabbed a set of oversize outdoor multicolored lights that he had intended for the porch, and together, they strung them over the tree instead. The blaze of color in such a small area was almost blinding so they had to hide half the lights at the back where they formed a psychedelic backdrop to the tree upon the white-painted wall.

When Vin finally went to bed last night, everything seemed warm and fuzzy - partially from the alcohol but mostly from the pleasure of a wonderful day. As he settled down to sleep, he was glad he had taken up Chris's offer to join him out at the ranch a day earlier to help with preparations....

****

Vin gazed around the room at the pleasant company. So far, Christmas Day was shaping up to be just as good.

Nettie banged a couple of saucepan lids together to gain their attention and, in doing so, started a scrabble for the dinner table. Some how or other, Vin managed to find himself squeezed between Chris and Buck but the grins on both men's faces showed that neither was put out.

Platters piled high with steaming vegetables and meat were passed around and they dug into the meal with relish, commenting loudly on how good particular items were. Buck forced Nettie to take a seat and join them even though she kept insisting there was more to be done in the kitchen, but he would not take 'no' for an answer. She had already done more than expected for a guest and for that Vin was grateful as, if left up to Chris, they'd be eating charcoal by now.

Everyone had taken a hand in the meal whether it was peeling potatoes, preparing dishes in advance for reheating, or bringing cold desserts and wine. All the hours of hard work disappeared rapidly as seven hungry men and three despairing women - who looked on in pleasure and exasperation - ate and drank heartily.

"A toast."

"Yeah, a toast."

Slowly everyone fell silent and watched as Buck raised his glass high.

"To good friends and happy times."

"Hear, hear."

"Yeah."

"Good friends!"

****

It was now past midnight and Christmas Day had gone for another year. Nathan stretched, dislodging Rain - who had been tucked up against him on the couch - nearly sending her tumbling to the floor. She stretched as well and smiled sleepily before nuzzling up to Nathan and whispering softly in his ear.

"Time for bed?"

"Hmm. You go ahead, Rain. I'm going to hang around a while longer. Be there soon though."

Rain gave him a heart-warming smile, understanding his need for a little space with just the team but knowing he would come to her soon enough. Slowly, she picked her way across a floor littered with paper and bodies, pausing on the threshold to bid everyone a goodnight before wandering off to the room Vin had helped Chris prepare for her and Nathan. Nettie had retired an hour earlier to what had once been Adam's bedroom and Vin smiled as he noticed Casey eyeing the door longingly. JD was too engrossed in one of the games that came with Vin's present to notice how tired Casey looked so Vin gave him a nudge and, ignoring the annoyed exclamation, he leaned in close.

"Reckon Casey is thinking on going to bed."

JD looked across at Casey, and blushed. He shoved the controller into Ezra's hands and, with a cheeky grin, he hauled Casey from her seat. He waited while she said goodnight and then escorted her from the room.

"Young love."

"Thought you were asleep there, Josiah."

"Nope. Just taking in the ambiance of a magical day."

Ambiance wasn't a word Vin was familiar with but he did not need to know it to understand what Josiah was saying. It had been a magical day and was, most certainly, the best Christmas he had spent since leaving the orphanage. A grin crossed Vin's face and Chris raised an eyebrow in query as he carried on pouring his finest single malt whiskey into offered glasses.

"Just figured out why today has been so great."

"The pleasant company?" Chris grinned.

"The culinary delights?" Ezra's gold-tooth glinted in the fairy tale lights from the Christmas tree as he patted his full stomach.

"The spirit of Christmas?"

"Reckon Josiah's referring to the free booze."

Vin laughed at Buck's remark. He noticed JD slipping back into the room and dropping to the floor to lean up against the couch. Chris passed the kid a glass of whiskey which JD eyed cautiously before taking a first sip and grimacing.

"Yeah, all of those things and more. First two Christmases after I lost my Grandfather I spent in the orphanage. They used to make such a big thing out of Christmas. We'd get this big tree donated by a local farmer and we'd spend all afternoon throwing tinsel and ornaments on top. Hell, Nathan, the top of that tree had so many stars it looked like a galaxy. Old Alpha star up there belonged to my grandfather and we used to have it on the tree every year."

He nodded up to the old yet still shining silver star.

"On Christmas Day the whole place had this smell... just like here... of roasting turkey, chocolate, cinnamon and other spices. And the smell of paper. That tree would be knee deep in presents. Some we bought with our pocket money for friends, others were given by the people who run the orphanage or donated by local people. We'd spend the whole day gorging ourselves on sweets and playing party games... and then Santa would turn up. Hell, except for the little ones, we all knew it was just Mr. Johnson dressed up but it didn't matter none."

Vin fell silent.

"Only thing that marred Christmas was wondering if your best friend would be there, or if they'd be farmed off to a foster home just days before. But the day itself was always magical."

Vin looked at the smiling faces around him and felt embarrassed.

"Hell, Vin. If I'd known earlier I'd have got Josiah here to dress up as Santa for you."

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

Josiah threw a cushion at Buck, then deftly caught the one Buck aimed back at him and placed it behind him for added comfort - much to Buck's annoyance. Ezra frowned.

"Now, let me get this straight, Mr. Tanner. You are likening us to a rowdy bunch of children gorging themselves on candy and generally running amok all day long?"

"Best of times." Vin grinned, raising his glass in a salute to the men around him and gave them a wink.

"What was the worst of times?"

Vin grew silent, falling deep into thought for a moment as he pondered JD's question.

"Have to be the last year with my grandfather. He was so sick and I knew he was dying. Tried to make it a good Christmas for me but I was so scared of losing him. We struggled through the season with the help of Grandpa's friends, and he died a month later. I was eleven going on twelve at the time."

Vin snorted gently and glanced up at Alpha star sitting proudly, if not at a strange angle, on top of the lopsided tree.

"That next Christmas was one of the best in my life and, with Grandpa's star on the tree, I didn't even feel any guilt 'cause I knew he was there with me."

A warm and comfortable silence descended, and then Nathan spoke up.

"How about you, Chris. Best of times? Worst of times?"

Chris looked around at the expectant faces, and he grinned when he noticed JD take another cautious sip of the whiskey and grimace. He reached over for his own glass and debated whether he should top it off but, truth be told, he'd had enough alcohol for one night and despite appearances, he rarely drank heavily.

"Best of times? How about I tell the worst of times first."

He saw Buck's eyes cloud over, and knew his oldest friend was thinking about those dark days after Sarah and Adam were murdered. That had been a Christmas holding very little joy for he had missed them so very much but, as bad as it was, it could not compare to his last one spent with his father.

"I was seventeen. Old enough to marry and to drive a car, even old enough to die for my country, but I wasn't old enough to escape the traditional Larabee Family Christmas. Trouble was, my older brother had been old enough so he wasn't there to take some of the misery. I bore the brunt of it that year."

As he spoke, Chris's thoughts returned to that last Christmas with his parents...

****

He woke up with a start, wondering what had brought him from such a deep sleep so rapidly. The luminous dial on the clock said it was only a little after four on Christmas morning and the darkness of his room seemed to confirm the time. It came again; the sound of someone moving around on the stairs and Chris recognized the voice that gave a muffled curse, though he could not make out the words. They were slurred from too much booze. Chris chewed his lower lip as another thump echoed through the otherwise silent house.

His Dad had spent a lot more time out drinking these last few months and not coming home until the early hours. When he went to bed last evening, Chris knew tonight would be no different though he wondered where his Dad was getting the money from. He had overheard his parents fighting on numerous occasions recently, about the Bank threatening to foreclose on the loans after the last harvest failed to bring in enough even to cover the interest. It was the same for farmers all over the Mid-West but his Dad was a proud man; too proud to go begging for more time to pay back his debts.

That was what the first of the arguments had been about. His Mom had gone to the bank manager to plead their case - against his father's wishes. Chris had not been around at the time for he was still expected to attend school even though his Dad had tried various means to keep him at home so he could work the farm. His teachers had cottoned on to the constant stream of sick notes and family funerals many years ago, after his Grandma _died_ for the second time in one semester. They had threatened his father with a court order if Chris failed to attend school without producing a doctor's note or a copy of the death certificate for whichever relative had passed away this time. Secretly, it pleased Chris because he had no intention of following his father's footsteps into working on the land. However, to escape that fate he had two choices: run away, or study hard and walk away to a better life.

There had been occasions recently, when running away had seemed the better choice.

His Dad was a big man with broad shoulders but, though tall for his age, Chris and his brother had inherited their mother's slighter frame. As a kid, Chris had adored his father's strength; swearing that he had to be the strongest man in the world even though his father had used it against him more times than he could count. His father had always been quick to punish any transgression using a switch or his hand, even when Chris was little more than a toddler, but the frequency of those violent bouts had increased to frightening levels since his father started drinking so heavily.

Chris recalled the time, recently, when his Dad took a switch to his bare backside after his teacher held him back after school in detention. It was his own fault for he'd let his temper get the better of him after one of his classmates said something derogatory about his mother. It didn't matter that it was the truth; that she did walk around in clothes that had seen better days long before they reached the rail in the thrift store. However, being poor was no reason to mock someone so Chris was not ashamed for slamming his fist into that kid's face.

When he explained it to his Dad it only made matters worse. Now he had come to hate the brute strength fueled by alcohol as his Dad took all his guilt at not providing for his wife and children out on his youngest son's bare flesh, and left Chris with welts that took weeks to fade away.

After that, things got progressively worse as his father started to believe he could deal with all of life's problems using his fists. His father had spared none of them from his anger and Chris was getting sick of hearing his Mom come up with one excuse or another for his Dad's violent behavior.

Another muffled slur of a curse followed a loud thump as his father tripped over the top step. Chris held his breath as he heard his Dad approach his bedroom door and only let it out when he carried on past without stopping. The door to his parents bedroom creaked open and then there was silence for a while.

"What the hell is she doing in here?"

Chris heard his sister's sharp cry of fear and realised she must have fallen asleep in their parents' bed earlier that night.

"Stop it. You're hurting her."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh brought Chris to his feet but he hesitated at the door to his room for a moment before plunging into the darkened hallway. His mother was crying. His sister was screaming hysterically... and his father was shouting about not telling him what he could or could not do in his own home. Chris stepped over the threshold, his young eyes wide with shock. His Mom was standing with her back to the corner of the room and he saw his sister cowering behind her. In front of them stood his father with one hand cradled into the other. Chris looked to his mother and saw she was holding her face.

"Mom?"

"Get out," his father snarled.

His father spun round so fast that he almost fell over; too drunk to co-ordinate his movement. He advanced on Chris; his face almost red with anger, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Said get out, boy, or do you want some of the same?"

Chris didn't need to understand the slurred words, for his father's stance told him what was in store for him if he did not back off... but Chris held his ground. He would take a beating if he had to but he wasn't going to let his Dad hit his Mom like that again. He shouted back with more bravado than he felt.

"You back off."

"What?" Disbelief flooded the drunken face as his Dad tried to focus on him.

"I said, you back off."

His father swung at him and Chris stepped back; the fist passing harmlessly in front of him.

"Why you little... It's all your fault. We could of had that harvest in on time if you hadn't let those teachers keep you in that useless school. Should of been working the farm not reading books."

"Don't you blame him. He's just a boy--"

"About time he became a man and took on some responsibility--"

"What does it matter? It's gone. It's all gone."

His father rounded on his Mom and lunged towards her, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her forward. She cried out in pain.

"Your fault. Needed strapping lads but you gave me two sissy's and a girl."

In two steps, Chris was behind his Dad. He grabbed hold of him and tried to break the grip his Dad had on his mother's long, flaxen hair. His father let go of his mother and they toppled backwards. Chris cried out as his head struck the door frame, the sound cut off as his father landed on him and knocked the air out of him. He tried to roll into a ball as his Dad regained his feet but to no avail. With the liquor adding even more strength to his enraged father, Chris was hauled off the floor, his head spinning when he felt a fist slam into the side of his head. He dropped to the floor, his vision blurring as his sight hovered on the edge of darkness. He could hear his mother screaming and then nothing.

Chris wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but he awoke to hear strange voices above him. He was still in his parents' room but it was swimming in red and blue lights.

"Don't try to move, son."

"Mom?"

"I'm here, Chris."

"Where's..?"

"He's not here. The Police arrested him."

There was nothing Chris could say, even if he wanted to. He groaned as they strapped on a neck brace and then lifted him onto the stretcher. His mother came with him, and she held his hand as he slipped in and out of consciousness on the ride to the hospital...

****

Chris focused back on the six men seated around him in the gaily lit room. He stared at the misshapen Christmas tree with its explosion of tinsel and its galaxy of stars perched precariously on top - and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I spent Christmas Day in the ER having my head x-rayed and bandaged. Had a fractured skull from where I hit the door frame, and a broken jaw as a Christmas present from my father. Spent the rest of Christmas with one massive headache."

"What happened to your Dad?"

Chris gave JD a wry smile.

"My Mom refused to press charges, so they let him out once he sobered up. When they released me from the hospital I went home and told my Dad to sign on the line to give his parental consent. Then I packed my bags and walked to the nearest US Navy recruitment center wanting to be as far away from the farm as I could get. He refused at first. Kept telling me how sorry he was and made all kinds of promises to stay away from the booze."

Chris chuckled softly, his smile twisting in self-deprecation.

"But?"

Chris looked Vin straight in the eye, and his smile softened in pleasure as Chris acknowledged that strange empathy between them that had told Vin it wasn't the end of the story.

"But I never could forgive him for what he did to me... and then to my Mom. They lost the farm soon after that Christmas and he sunk deeper into bouts of self-pity so she took work wherever she could to support him and my sister. Scrubbing floors, waitressing at the truck stop. Worked herself into an early grave."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Chris looked up with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Now, the best time I ever had? Well, let's just say I spent a fair few just like this one... sharing the day with people I do give a damn about. Can't think of any Christmas that can beat that."

"Well, I'll drink to that. To people we give a damn about."

Buck raised his glass in salute, and the others followed with echoes of Buck's sentiment. Chris smiled as he swallowed the final drop of whiskey from his glass, recalling his long telephone call to his sister and her kids earlier that day. He'd spoken with his brother soon after; reaffirming the family ties that still bound them. It had been a good day, and though it was not over yet, he would always look back on this day as one of those best times.

Only one thing would make it the best of times, and that all lay with the man who sat cross-legged not five feet away from him.

Chris thought back to the day before yesterday - their last day in the office - when he had approached Vin and asked if he wanted to come over to the ranch a day early to help him get things ready for Christmas Day. Chris had known there was something special growing between them but only a chance meeting with an old acquaintance of Vin's had shown him the true possibilities. Until then, Chris had no idea if Vin would be receptive to any sexual overtures and, in some ways, he still didn't know.

That they were friends was not an issue, but would Vin want to deepen the level of their friendship to include a sexual relationship? And if Chris broached the subject, would it destroy the level of trust they already had with each other if Vin had wanted nothing more from him than friendship?

As Christmas Eve progressed, Chris had ample opportunity to speak of his desire to Vin but he was loath to ruin what had become a wonderful day. They had spent the first half laughing and playing in the snow and the remainder with happy grins as they decorated their poor excuse for a tree.

His last chance to broach the subject had come when they were just about to turn in for the night, but Vin had turned his pleasure soaked eyes on him and Chris hadn't the heart to ruin what had been such a perfect day.

There had been too much going on today - with the rest of the guests arriving early so they could settle in before the festivities began in earnest - to allow Chris the opportunity to tell Vin how he felt. Having listened to Vin proclaiming this as one of his best Christmases, Chris was almost grateful he had not said anything that could have spoiled the day. Instead, he knew he would have to be content with knowing that Vin had enjoyed his company - along with the others.

Chris glanced up at the clock. It was almost one o'clock and Nathan had that thoughtful expression as he gazed at the door. Chris did not need to be a mind reader to know what thoughts were trailing through Nathan's head. And who could blame Nathan when there was a beautiful woman waiting for him upstairs in their bed. He grinned as Nathan gave into the desire and said his good night to the others. Josiah followed him soon after, along with JD.

Buck and Ezra were debating the pleasure of a fine wine against a good beer, and Chris shook his head at the absurdity of trying to compare the two. It would be the same as comparing Buck to Ezra... two characters with differing skills who brought their own unique presence to the team; with one suiting some occasions, while the other was the right choice for other moments. And then there were times like this when both were perfect accompaniments.

Eventually, they ended the debate when they agreed on Chris's single malt being exceptional. Chris grinned as they offered him a salute before draining their glasses, but both declined a refill and staggered to their feet. With a cheery good night they went in search of the room they would be sharing, leaving Chris alone with Vin.

Chris sprawled out on the couch, balancing a tumbler of orange juice on his chest that he'd retrieved from the kitchen only moments before. He sighed deeply in pleasure, and gazed at the Christmas tree that he and Vin had hauled down from the ridge. His eyes drifted across to the younger man who was still seated cross-legged on the carpet with his back against the far end of the couch. Vin's face was set in profile but Chris could see the lazy smile that curled one corner. Vin seemed to sense the scrutiny and he turned; the smile becoming a soft grin.

"Good day?"

"Yeah... the best, Cowboy."

Chris nodded. It pleased him that Vin had enjoyed this day and he knew that this year would go down as one of his own best Christmases. Still, he knew there was only one thing that would make this the best, and that was falling into bed tonight with Vin in his arms. Instead, they would be sharing his room but, otherwise, sleeping several feet apart. Chris sipped at his juice and tried not to let that put a dampener on what had been a magical occasion. He put down his drained glass and let his eyes rove around the disaster that used to be his main room, wincing at the paper and crumb strewn floor. Eventually, his eyes were lured back to the silent figure that had captured his heart.

Vin was looking up at the Christmas tree with a thoughtful expression, then he nodded as if finding the answer to an internal question before pushing to his feet. He held out a hand and Chris used it for leverage off the couch, enjoying the sensation of the strong fingers clasped around his. When he was upright, Chris tried to release his grip only to find Vin's fingers still clasped tightly around his hand. He looked deep into Vin's eyes and gasped softly, reading the desire that filled them.

"Figured a way to make it the best of times, Cowboy."

Chris grinned, seeing a reflection of his own shining eyes in the love-filled blue ones. He allowed Vin to lead him from the room but paused on the threshold. They both looked back into the gaily lit room with its weird but wonderful tree.

Chris switched off the lights behind him, plunging the room into darkness, and tightened his grip on Vin's fingers as they made their way to his room.

****

**Epilogue:**

Chris sighed softly as the sounds of people starting to stir filled the house. He opened his eyes, blinking several times and then realized that the warm pillow beneath his head was Vin's shoulder and chest. The realization brought a swell of happiness bubbling up inside him and he stroked the soft flesh that lay beneath his fingers. Vin took a deep breath, his chest rising then lowering as he moaned appreciatively. A hand came across and caressed the back of Chris's neck, toying with the feathering hairs at the nape before gently outlining the exposed curve of Chris's ear.

Chris raised his head, dislodging the hand slightly, and turned to press a kiss into the warm flesh of his human pillow. He pulled back, tilting his head up to offer more kisses, and was met by the plumpness of Vin's kiss-swollen lips.

They kissed softly, slowly, enjoying the tingle as lips parted to allow the tips of tongues to sneak out and discover each other anew.

Vin was stroking Chris's cheek, with his fingernails raking across morning stubble before his hand cupped Chris's chin. Chris shifted slightly to allow his slowly filling shaft room to grow, then rolled back to press his hardening flesh against his lover's hip. He entwined his legs with Vin's while his hand stroked down the firm torso to seek out evidence of Vin's arousal. His fingers wrapped around the engorged shaft, with his thumb rubbing over the flared head; smoothing the silken pearls of precome. Vin pushed into his hand, moaning softly as Chris let the hard, smooth flesh slide between his encircling fingers.

Vin rolled onto his side until they were face to face, his hand snaking between them to grasp Chris's hard shaft. Slowly, they mirrored each other's movement; synchronizing the thrust of hip and slide of hand to find a rhythm that sent sweet rushes of desire coursing through them. Mouth sought out mouth; sucking and nibbling while they rocked together.

A sudden change in tempo warned Chris of how close Vin was to release. He swallowed the gasps as Vin bucked wildly into Chris's hand; the friction eased by the wet warmth that slicked his fingers. As Vin's erratic thrusting eased, his fingers grew firmer, finding a new rhythm that sent Chris's already sensitive body soaring. His cry of triumph was captured within the heat of Vin's possessive mouth, and then they collapsed against each other with chests heaving.

They lavished soft kisses on any available flesh, with lips tasting the fine sheen of fresh perspiration while the musk of their lovemaking filled the air. Chris savored the gentleness of the strong arms that came up to embrace him while his own arms wrapped around the lithe yet powerful frame of his lover.

He gazed deep into pleasure-filled, crystal blue eyes, recalling the same depth of blueness in the sky on Christmas Eve, as they sought out their special tree. Vin smiled.

"Best of times, Cowboy?"

Chris's answer was a lazy, happy grin.

"And you, Vin?"

"Oh yeah. Only Christmas that'll ever beat this one is every one that follows... for as long as you're here with me."

They looked towards the door as the sounds of movement beyond their bedroom grew louder. There was still a house full of guests to entertain for the best part of the day but they knew that, come nightfall, there would be just the two of them. Alone together.

Chris gave a sly grin as he thought of the tree that graced the main room, and he wondered what Vin's naked flesh would look like beneath its blazing, colorful lights. His thoughts turned to the three stars shining brightly on top, and Chris smiled when he realised what they represented to him.

Adam's star was the past that he would always cherish. The sparkling new one was for the present, and it represented the opportunities open to him now that he had put away past grief and old inhibitions. And Vin's old star?

Chris smiled warmly and tightened his embrace around his lover, enjoying the way Vin's arms held him firmly in response.

The presence of Vin's star symbolized their joint future that he had not dared contemplate until last night. His thoughts echoed Vin's earlier words as he kissed Vin's stubbled jaw. For as long as those three stars crowned their tree, then every Christmas would compete to be the best of times.

THE END


End file.
